


The Ring

by what0is0life



Category: Red vs. Blue, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF, rvb - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7154378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what0is0life/pseuds/what0is0life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wash finds something York meant to give to Carolina</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ring

Wash turned the lighter over in his hands. It's worn edges and faded colors gave him a strange sense of nostalgia.

He really should give it to Carolina, or show her that he has it. A part of him wishes he hadn't found it on York’s body when he went to recover Delta, but more often than not he finds himself fiddling with it when stressed or nervous. His hands go to it and flicks the wheels anticipating a flame that never comes. He should give it to her, but he wants to see if he can fix it first. The top looks like it would come off pretty easily.

Carefully with one of his knives Wash eases the top of the lighter off. There's a rattling sound that he believes to be the problem, turning it over Wash expected a loose part or maybe some debris to fall into hand.

He absolutely never thought a wedding band would land in his palm.

“No. Oh no York”, his breath catches in his throat as he turns the ring over. Its a simple gold band, a bit dull and dinged from travel but a nice ring overall. 

Wash removed his glove to inspect it further, completely forgetting his original goal. Carelessly popping the top back on he turns his full attention to the newly discovered ring. His fingers traced over it, fingering the inscription on the inside.

“You'll always be my number one- love Miles”

“Oh god no.”

“Oh god no what Wash?”

Washington whipped around, clenching the ring in his one hand while the other holding the lighter hung limp at his side. Carolina stood there watching him with a bemused expression. Cocking her head she looked to see what he had at his side.

“Whatcha got there Wash?”

He didn't get a chance to respond before she strode over and quickly plucked the lighter from him, ignoring his sputtered protests, and looked it over.

Carolina grew very still, her hand came up to the lighter to brush over it. She turned to him with an unreadable expression.

“Where did...”

“I took it when...when I was sent to recover Delta. I didn't know if I should show you, so I’ve just been hanging on to it”, Wash felt his hand tighten over the hidden ring. Carolina's expression making him even more unsure if she should tell her about it. “It...it wasn't lighting so I wanted to fix it before I gave it to you, but...”

“You really think I care if the lighter lights or not Wash?”

“N-no I guess not. I was just looking for an excuse to hang onto it I guess”. She nodded in understanding to this, however close she and York were, he was Wash's friend as well. He had his own right to claim something to remember York by. They stood there for a moment, each silently grieving.

“Well...thanks Wash”, she turned to leave and he called out.

“Carolina wait!”

Stopping she faced him again, confusion on her face, she offered him the hand with the lighter.

“Did you want?”

“No it's not that, I...um...I was trying to see if I could fix it and I found this...in-inside it”

Quietly he held out his palm displaying the ring, trying hard not to look at her. Trying to give her as much privacy he could. Shocked Carolina weakly held out her hand, carefully he placed it in her palm. Shuffling his feet he moved quickly around her to leave. He knew Carolina wasn't a very open person and whatever she was feeling right now, if she wanted to talk about it she'll find him later. Right now she needed to work through them on her own.

“Wash!”

Stopping abruptly Washington turned and just barely caught the object that she tossed him.

York's lighter.

“You can hang onto that, I have something better”.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
No one ever asked where Carolina's ring came from.


End file.
